wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Raddatz
Ryan Raddatz is an American actor, voice actor, and writer. His best known work as an actor and voice actor comes from that of Scoops and Tim Botsford in WordGirl, and Beau Handsome for the May I Have a Word? segments. He also provided additional voices to the show, such as Handy Man Todd and Handy Man Tom. In the movie industry, he is known more for his successful career as a writer, especially for his work on The Ellen Degeneres Show, A Mighty Wind, The Crazy Ones, and WordGirl, the latter for which he wrote 33 episodes. As an Episode Writer: Season 1: # Crime Takes a Holiday # Sidekicked to the Curb # The Handsome Panther Season 2: # Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey # Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars # Bonkers for Bingo # Becky and the Bard # Big's Big Bounce # Nocan the Contrarian (episode) # Opposite Day # Kids Action News Season 3: # The Home Run King # Clean Up in Aisle Eleven # Nocan the Evil Ingredient Finding Guy # Bampy Battles Bots # A Better Mousetrap # Yarn-4-Gold #WordGirl and Bobbleboy #Road Rage, Anger, and Fury #A World Without Wordgirl Season 4: # Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage # Talent Show Tobey # Big is Botsford's Boss # Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon # Dinner or Consequences Season 5: # Victoria is the Best...WordGirl? # High-Five Sandwich # Dr. Two Brains, Mr. Cheese # Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Crime # Emergency Plan 999 # World’s Best Dad # Trustworthy Tobey # Set Sail for the Bake Sale Trivia * His writing on WordGirl won him two Daytime Emmy awards, and gave him three Daytime Emmy nominations, all being for Outstanding Writing in Animation. * His favorite word is cumbersome. * His favorite episode to write is "The Handsome Panther", because he loved how Fred Stoller and the animators were able to make "a silly idea" look good to everyone, even him. * He is one out of three of WordGirl's writers to provide voices for the series. The others being Jack D. Ferraiolo, and Sergio Cilli. * For "A Better Mouse Trap", Raddatz wrote part one of the episode, while part two was written by Eric Ledgin. * For "A World Without Without WordGirl", part one was written by Scott Ganz & Andrew Samson, while Raddatz wrote part two. * For "Dinner or Consequences", Raddatz wrote part one of the episode, while part two was written by Scott Ganz & Andrew Samson. * Save for "Trustworthy Tobey", nearly every episode he did, he wrote by himself. * He co-wrote "Trustworthy Tobey" with Ethan Banville, which was the only episode he had help with. * "Nocan the Contrarian" is the only episode he wrote that introduces a villain. * With the exception of "Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl?", all episodes featuring Nocan the Contrarian as the main villain were written by him. Others besides them mainly feature him having a minor or cameo role. * Each episode featuring the character of Mrs. Ripley in a large role, Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey and Big's Big Bounce, were written exclusively by Raddatz. * In the series’s 1st of seventh episode Chuck!, Raddatz voiced the Gold Store Dealer, before series regular Larry Murphy voiced the character in later episodes. Sources # https://youtu.be/sRXamiFIiME # https://youtu.be/F-V7K-nGJzA Gallery Category:Voice Cast Category:Writers Category:Regulars Category:Men Category:Males